Another special day for Bones and Booth
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Booth and Bones finally have a child together.


Agent Seeley Booth just got home from a week long trip to California on an undercover investigation. He head to leave his 9 month pregnant wife alone for. He didn't want to live her alone for a week in case the baby decided to come early but he reluctantly agreed after she told him a few times. His wife Doctor Temperance Brennan-Booth could be a very forceful person as well as caring so he went. All he wanted to do was lay down for a little while and try and get as much sleep he could. But things changed when he got home not seeing his wife there in the house. He looked through all the rooms of the house for any sign of her or his 4 years old son parker. There was none at all so he pulled out his cell phone and called her cell. There once again was no answer at all. He than called Angela's cell phone and on the second ring she picked up out of breath saying "Hello?". Booth breathed a sigh of relief saying " Angela it's Booth have you scene bones?".

Angela was in the hospital room with Bones as she speak and said "Booth we're at the hospital her water broke earlier around 7am." Booth's face paled hearing this news and said "what room are you in? Is she okay? Is parker with you?". Angela listened to all his questions and answered each of them with a smile on her face saying "We're in room 202 on the maternity floor, she's doing fine the contractions are every 3 minutes or so, and parker is in the waiting room with jack" Booth breathed a sigh of relief and said "I'm on my way there now." He could hear in the background bones in pain and that just made him leave the house faster.

Angela hung up and turned her attention back to Bones who was breathing through a contraction. She refused to get a epidural being that it could hurt her baby. Angela allowed her to hold her hand through each one no matter how much it hurt her. Once the contraction was over Bones looked at her and said "Is Booth on the way?". Angela nodded her head and said "He just walked into the house and called me when he couldn't find you or parker." Bones smiled at his alpha male tendencies but knew she loved him for it. Bones nodded her head as another contraction accrued and all she wanted at that moment was her husband to comfort her and hold her hand. She loved Angela but it wasn't the same.

Booth drove like a mad man trying to get to the hospital without getting into a accident and without having to use his sirens. He made it there in 10 minutes which is normally a 20 minute drive. He took the elevator up to the floor and walked right by the nurses station. He opened the door to room 202 and went inside. He saw that Bones was laying on the bed on her side gripping the railing with her legs pulled up close to her chest. He rushed to her side mumbling a "thank you" to Angela as she left the room. Booth walked to her side and grabbed her hand seeing that she was breathing through another contraction not wanting to cry out from the pain. He looked at the machine seeing that it was almost over. He waited until it was and saw her crystal blue eyes open up to look at him. He smiled at her saying "Hey". Bones smiled slightly looking up at him squeezing his hand saying "hey". booth pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down pushing the railing down so that he could lean on the bed next to her head. Booth looked at her with his soft brown eyes and said "what has the doctor said to you?".

Bones gripped his hand and said "I'm only at the halfway point and it's been 8 hours already." Booth nodded his head in understanding and looked at the machine saying "another one's coming". This kept happening for about another 4 hours before the doctor came walking into the room saying "Your ready to push Temperance. I know your tired but you need to last a little longer for this baby to be born." Bones was leaning back against the bed and nodded her head slightly. They had her on a breathing mask to help her breath being that she was low on oxygen. Booth never let go of her hand through all those hours and now said "we're almost done your doing great. Your going to be holding our baby soon." Bones only nodded her head as the doctor moved the blanket up away from her legs and lifted her legs on each of the stalls near the foot of the bed. The doctor looked at her and said "On the next contraction I need you to push to the count of 10 for me."

Booth looked at the machine along with the doctor and said "push". Bones leaned up and beared down with all her strength left to the count of ten. She heard the doctor saying "very good". Booth whipped her forehead with a cool cloth and said "your doing great baby." bones was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep but pushed once again when she was told. They kept doing this for another 15 minutes or so before they heard the doctor say "the head is crowning your almost there Temperance just a few more good pushes." Bones looked at the doctor and said "I can't do this anymore I'm so tired can't do it." Booth grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eyes saying "you're the strongest woman I know Temperance Brennan-Booth and your going to make it through this. Just think about the baby your going to be holding."

Bones nodded her head pushing done feeling pressure as the head slowly came out she screamed in pain breathing deeply. The doctor said "great job Temperance the head is out. I need one more big push from you and I can pull the rest of the baby out." Booth was smiling at her helping her bear down with his weight supporting her back. Bones was grunting in pain feeling the babies body slide out of her and than liquid. The doctor held the baby and began to clean out it's lungs and wipe it off. Bones was leaning heavily back against Booth with happy tears rolling down her face. Booth was grinning from ear to ear watching his baby being placed on top of Bones stomach. The doctor was rubbing the baby's back waiting for it's first cry and it came with a loud wail. The doctor looked up at them and said "It's a boy."

Bones and Booth were looking down at the baby boy that had a mop of dark brown hair on his head and when he opened his eyes they were the color of the ocean. The same shade as Temperance's. The nurse walked over and said "I need to get him cleaned up, weigh him and get his height. Will be right over there. Booth nodded as they took there son away and he looked down at Bones saying "I love you so much thank you." bones nodded her head at him and said "thank you for letting me be apart of your life and having this with you." Booth kissed her softly hearing her say that. He watched as the nurse carried there son back over to them and laid him in Bones arms saying "He is 7 pounds 6 ounces and 20 inches long. Everything seems normal." bones looked at her son and counted his fingers and toes making sure all of them were there and there was no extras. Booth smiled watching her doing this glad he wasn't the one doing it. They already decided on a name a few months back but didn't tell anyone not even Parker. They were going to tell them as soon as they were allowed into the room to see them.

Booth walked out to the waiting room to tell them that everything went well and than they can come to see them. Parker jumped into his father's arms ands aid "what is it?". Booth smiled at him and said "you got a baby brother." Parker squealed along with Angela as they walked back to room 202. Once inside they walked in to see Bones holding the baby in her arms leaning up on the bed. Booth couldn't think of any other time that she was more beautiful at that moment. Bones looked up at them and said "hey guys." Booth sat Parker down on the corner of the bed as Booth moved to the head of it to stand next to her. Angela looked at them and said "Have you decided on a name yet?". Booth and Bones looked at each other and said "Everyone we would like you to meet Jaden Ryan Booth."

* * *

AN: Hope you guys liked it just a story I thought of from an RP I'm doing with someone. I'm trying to update all my stories soon. 


End file.
